The present invention relates generally to electrical power generation systems, and more particularly to an electrical power generator having self-monitoring capabilities that cooperate with at least one intelligent load to safely utilize traditionally untapped power generating capabilities of the generator.
Electrical generators are used in a wide variety of dedicated electrical system applications and locations that require power independent of a standard electrical grid. Commonly, electrical generators are the primary, if not only, source of electrical power on a vehicle or ship, or in a remote location such as on an oil platform, in a small town, on an island or along a pipeline. Electrical generators are also commonly used as a backup power source in locations operating primarily off the standard electrical grid.
Because of this primary role served by electrical generators, it is often desired to keep the generator fully functioning, or at least partially functioning, in all circumstances. Maintaining the generator at full capacity is complicated by the fact that the conventional generator is a slave to its loads, the maximum sum of which may greatly exceed a rated capacity of the generator. The generator itself cannot directly control its outputted power; it can only control its own output voltage. Rather, it is the generator's loads that control the draw of power from the generator. Thus, to avoid overloading conditions that may harm the generator, the conventional generator simply shuts itself off upon detection of overloading condition indicators, such as excessive temperature.
Generators typically have a rated continuous capacity that is determined as the maximum quantity of power the generator can produce for an indefinite amount of time without risking damage to the generator. Generators also have a rated surge capacity determined as a value the generator can sustain for a limited time, such as when the generator experiences a surge in power demands due to the transitioning of the generator's loads between on and off states.
The rated continuous and surge capacities are typically very conservative estimates of what the generator can actually handle. That is, most conventional generators can produce much more power than their ratings allow, and in use, much of the generator's power generating capacity is neglected. Nonetheless, to ensure their continuous operation, generators typically are selected to have a sufficient continuous capacity rating to handle all loads operating simultaneously at full capacity. This assumption often results in the selection of a larger capacity generator than what may otherwise be required or the addition of a second generator to allow a reduction in the load attached to the first generator. In many situations, however, these solutions are not appropriate due to cost, weight, size, and efficiency considerations. Thus, there exists a need for a generator capable of utilizing more of its capacity.